The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for modifying tire configurations for preparing tires for storage, for transport, and for disposal, and more specifically, to an apparatus for stretching and twisting tires into a smaller compound that facilitates storage, transport, and disposal of the compacted tires.
It is well known that the disposal of conventional vehicular tires provides an environmental and aesthetic dilemma. Dumped tires are an eyesore in the landscape, and they can create environmental hazards. Many pestsxe2x80x94mosquitoes primarilyxe2x80x94breed in stagnant water that collects inside the tires. Several varieties of mosquitoes can carry deadly diseases, including encephalitis. Another major threat to our health and our environment is tire fires. They are difficult to put out, so they can burn for long periods of time. Huge, thick clouds of black smoke and oily residue from burning tires can cause contamination and discomfort.
Moreover, burying conventional tires is not satisfactory, as buried tires may rise to the surface of the soil. Presently, tires are disposed of in above-ground dumps, but this is not a satisfactory solution. It creates a large mound of tires, which becomes a hazard if a fire is ignited. Burning tires will release dangerous pollutants and are difficult to extinguish.
Environmentally, disposal of such tires provides a significant problem since tires are generally made of a synthesized rubber that does not decompose when disposed. Moreover, conventional tires generally weigh between 10 and 75 pounds and are very bulky, thus making such tires difficult to manage. Tires in the conventional shape have less bulk density than other waste items, and as a result they tend to rise to the top of landfills. The annual quantity of tires disposed averages one tire for each person in the country. The volume of space required to store the tire would be greatly reduced with a compacted tire. Since space is a premium for a tire dealer, by compacting the faulty tires for storage until they are picked up for disposition would greatly improve their available floor space.
Various solutions have been ascertained to provide for the proper disposal of tires. One solution is to use tires to make a variety of items. For example, rubber modified asphalt (RMA), a by-product of scrap tires, can be used for running track and road construction. In addition, scrap tires can be processed into chips for use in industrial boilers and in alternative playground bases as a floor surface.
What is desired, then, and not found in the prior art, is a tire compacting apparatus that is able to minimize the size of tires for disposal to allow the tires to be discharged.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for compacting tires.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus to securely hold a compacted tire.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a means for securing a compacted tire in the compacted position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for preparing a tire to be compacted.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means for compressing a tire to aid in the handling and disposal of the tire.
The tire compacting apparatus of the present invention will compress a conventional tire, which will facilitate simple removal or destruction of the tire. The tire compacting apparatus includes a modular frame upon which a tire rotating apparatus and a tire gripping apparatus are attached. The tire rotating apparatus is mounted to the proximal side of the frame, and includes a servomotor or other driving means (such as a hand crank) having a drive shaft that is preferably connected to a drive assembly. The drive shaft is connected to a proximal tire clamp that is used to engage the sidewalls of the tire. In particular, the proximal tire clamp will securely grip and even penetrate the sidewalls of the tire such that the tire will move only pursuant to the movement of the proximal tire clamp. The clamps will be able to adjust to engage varying-sized tires, and the tension on the clamps will be mechanical, such as by a threaded screw-rod, by spring-loaded clamps, or by a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder connected to one of the clamps.
The tire gripping apparatus is attached to the distal side of the frame. The tire gripping apparatus preferably includes an actuator, such as a hydraulic cylinder or a pneumatic cylinder, that has a piston, although other embodiments may be included such as an electric screw or a mechanical apparatus that has the ability to adjust to the diameter of the tire. The position of the actuator is maintained using a support brace that is connected between the actuator and the distal side of the frame. The piston is connected to a clamp rod, which is slidably mounted to the distal side of the frame via a set of bearings. The end of the clamp rod opposite the actuator is connected to a distal tire clamp that will securely grip and even penetrate the sidewalls of the tire opposite the proximal tire clamp. It should further be noted that although the preferred embodiment of the tire clamp is a conventional claw or clamp, other means for providing a secure and locked connection with the tire, such as a hook or chain, may be incorporated into the present design. Such embodiments must simply hold and control the tire in a secure fashion. Once the distal tire clamp has engaged the tire, the operator will be able to compress the tire as desired.
In particular, the proximal tire clamp and the distal tire clamp will engage opposite sidewalls of the tire. The piston will extend from the actuator so that the distal tire clamp will be able to engage the tire. The piston will thereby retract into the actuator such that the tire will be stretched along a central axis to allow the tire compacting apparatus to compact the tire more simply.
Once the tire has been secured by the tire gripping apparatus, the tire rotating apparatus will begin the compaction process of the tire. More specifically, the servomotor will be set in motion, such that the drive shaft will begin rotation in the desired direction. The rotation of the drive shaft will cause further rotation of the extension shaft and the proximal tire clamp. Since the distal tire clamp is kept substantially rigid and motionless, the tire will be coiled about the central axis.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the adjustable insulation apparatus.